Honest Game Trailers - No Man's Sky
No Man's Sky is the 112th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure survival video game No Man's Sky. It was published on August 23, 2016. No Man's Sky was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - No Man's Sky on YouTube "Imagine a game on a scale like you've never seen before, in a universe so vast you'll never get to explore it all. Not because it's too big - but because you'll be too f***ing bored to even bother." '~ Honest Game Trailers - No Man's Sky Script Imagine a game on a scale like you've never seen before, in a universe so vast you'll never get to explore it all. Not because it's too big - but because you'll be too f***ing bored to even bother. No Man's Sky No words can describe the hype you felt after watching the E3 demo, now after threatening to kill the creator for delaying it by a couple of months and articles show creator receiving multiple death threats ''it's finally here... and it looks like they could've used a couple more years. Experience this feature-rich screen save about wandering aimlessly towards the center of the galaxy, stopping along the way to take pictures of the wildlife, bother the locals, and shave the rocks with your pathetic space laser! Until you finally reach your destination and... have to start the entire process all over again! I mean, on one hand, spoilers! But on the other, you should really know what you're getting into before you sink too much time into this thing! Prepare to struggle through the same 'Minecraft'-like gameplay of every other early access survival game you've played on Steam -- except this one comes on a disc and costs $60! Where you'll spend about 10% of the game making exciting discoveries, fighting and exploring the universe... and the other 90% mining rocks, repairing your ship, managing your tiny inventory, uploading photos to the cloud, moving with the speed of a 100-year-old stroke victim, crafting warp cells so you can do it all over again, and wondering what else you could be doing with your time..................................... I should really start playing guitar again................ Once you've gotten the hang of the brutal resource grind, strap in for... not much else! As every planet you discover feels increasingly similar, all the buildings and space stations have identical layouts, the NPCs spit out the same imple logic puzzles. And even though there are plenty of upgrade options for your ship and multi-tool, the combat system is so bare bones, you're better off ignoring it anyway! But, hey, at least they got one part of space exploration right: crushing loneliness! Feel the sting of an enormous missed opportunity, as you're buried under the crushing weight of the missing features, that Hello Games either hinted at, promised or straight-up lied about. Featuring: planetary physics; differences in factions; differences in ships; large-scale space combat; any resemblance of difficulty; and the biggest lie of all, multi-player! ''['Interviewer 1:' "Will you be able to play with your friends?" '''Developer:' "Yeah." Interviewer 2: "Can you run into other people, other players on the game?" Developer: "Yes." Voice distorts and becomes demonic: "YES!!"]'' So slide into your space suit, and get ready to blast off into the ether -- or maybe wait a few months until they patch this thing up a bit and it's actually worth the price! Because if you want to get the gameplay they promised right now, you're better off dropping acid and hanging out at a planetarium! Starring: Rocks; Ugly Plants; Hideous Monstrosities; Alien Douchebags; Dick Ass Robots; Spa Music; and Buyer's Remorse. for No Man's Sky ''was 'Big Fat Lie.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Big Fat Lie' A game this underwhelming, and mods can't even make it worth the price?! Oh man!? A ''Rick and Morty sound pack!? Worth it! Reception Honest Game Trailers - No Man's Sky has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews were universally positive for this Honest Game Trailer, with many media critics praising the video's harsh but humorous take on the game. Elise Cooper of Mashable called the Honest Game Trailer "savage and unforgiving." She said the video "has about the restraint of a steam engine that's been commandeered, set alight, thrown over a ravine. Addressing the game's much-debated flaws, the trailer allows a little wiggle room for its cooler features like modifying your space-craft, and the initial thrill of discovering new worlds. Despite the 'crushing loneliness.'" Samantha Sofka of Nerdist said the video was "hilarious and brutal." She wrote "The video highlights the gripes many players have had since touching the game, including: pointless exploration, absence of promised multiplayer, boring gameplay, and lack of variety in terms of planet layout. The missing content in particular is the factor that’s really been influencing opinions of the game. Our favorite part, however, was the hilarious “starring: buyers remorse” bit at the end of the video, because it’s something a lot of people have been feeling." Similarly, Curt Hutson of GameRant observed "The trailer starts by pointing out what made No Man’s Sky so appealing in the first place, noting the game’s vast, unique open world that can’t be fully explored; not because of its shear size, but because, in the opinion of Honest Game Trailers, it’s too boring to fuss with." Hutson also appreciated how the Honest Game Trailer put the game in context, noting: Anticipation for a game can sometimes breed intense, wild passion, which was evident when the game’s developers started receiving death threats following a delay in the game’s release, which Honest Game Trailers points out is ironic considering that, now that the game is released, it probably could have used another delay to develop some of the promised features that are absent. These promises are even brought up in the video, followed by some pretty damning evidence. Everything from the monotonous crafting system to dull space exploration is tackled in the video and is likely a cathartic experience for those who played to its conclusion and are feeling disappointed. (C. Hutson, August 23, 2016, GameRant) Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Honest Trailer for 'No Man's Sky' is savage and unforgiving ' - Mashable article * 'No Man’s Sky Honest Trailer Pokes Fun at Game’s Shortcomings ' - GameRant article * 'This Hilarious Honest Game Trailer for NO MAN’S SKY is Brutal ' Nerdist article * 'Honest Game Trailers sets its sights on No Man’s Sky '- VG247 article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Survival games Category:Hello Games Category:Indie games